Damn Cheeseburgers
by Wisteria's Vine
Summary: This work has been discontinued. Thank you.
1. My Fond Memories

As Arthur sat down in his chair, he sighed to himself. Sipping his tea, he thought. 'Stupid Alfred cares only about himself and his next meal. He doesn't even notice if the rest of the Allies are even talking to him!' He narrowed his eyes, looking down. 'Yet, I'm strangely attracted to him...' Arthur stared at his reflection in the rippling pool of brown, seeing only himself, embarrassed. He placed the ceramic cup gingerly onto the clear glass surface, looking up at the painting on the wall. A colourful array of colours were used to paint this picture of Arthur's dear Alfred. It was painted by a famous Italian artist, who finished it before the war. Alfred had it hung up in Arthur's house before then, deeming it a birthday present for his brother-like figure. Arthur remembered the first time little Alfred gave him the nickname "Iggy" and how he had called him that until the war...In the good times. Everybody, including Alfred, thought Arthur was over the whole Revolution and what not. But in truth, he wasn't. He never would be, nor could he. Still at night, Arthur cried quietly to himself about how much he really missed Alfred.

This night was one of those.

Arthur sat on the foot of the bed, letting out an irritated sigh. He rested his head on the goose feather pillow, frowning at the texture of the quilt his boss had given him. He touched his face, feeling trickling wet down his porcelain cheeks. He felt closer, recognizing the wetness as tears. Oh, how it was a close friend to him. He gasped sharply, rolling over on his back. Letting out an agonizing cry, he burst into a heavy session of cries. "Why did you have to leave me alone? Alfred, why?! I...I miss you s-so...so m-much..." Much to his misfortune, he fell off the edge of the bed, landing with a thud onto his knee. More tears were let out, because of pain, anguish, and sorrow. His smooth hands gripped the painful area, holding with a death grasp. He shivered lightly, laying his head down on the cozy carpet. His emerald eyes were puffy and red, diamond colored tears still flowing. He got up, his poor knee refusing to help him in any way, shape nor form. But suddenly, there was a knock at the door! Arthur's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Iggy? Ya home dude? Bro...I need to show you this new game I got!" It was Alfred. Arthur struggled to get up, limping towards the door. As his hand went to open the door, he hesitated. "Why am I second-guessing this choice of mine?" He asked, clutching the door tightly. Arthur thought, but only for a moment, as the door was opened from the outside.


	2. I Do Care!

"Hey Ig- Woah dude! What happened?!" Alfred gripped Arthur's shoulders, shaking him lightly. His face was pale, the area around his eyes was red and swollen. Alfred looked down to see him lifting up his foot slightly, almost in a limp. "Are...Are you okay? Was this a bad time...Iggy?" Alfred was clearly worried, but Arthur was such a stubborn person. "No...You can come inside. I apologize that I looked like I just crawled out of hell.." Arthur chuckled a little at his own joke, but Alfred was at a deadlock about the situation. It was the hardest to get information out of Arthur when he had his "tsundere" attitude. Alfred looked at Arthur's walk, which was obviously a painfully hidden limp. "Did you fall out of-" "It's none of your business! Just leave it alone!" Alfred jumped, looking to the floor. 'If you say so, Mr Prince.'

As he plugged up his PS4 to the TV in the living room, Alfred snuck short glances at Arthur. He could see him rubbing his knee, wincing in pain after every repetition. Alfred frowned, crawling over to Iggy's armchair. "Let me see it." He said, motioning for Arthur to move his hands. "N-no! Just finish hooking that thing up and stop worrying about me! I want you to- uwaaaah! W-what are you do-doing?!" Arthur blushed as Alfred rolled up his pants' leg, looking at the badly bruised knee. "How did you do this?" He asked, looking up Arthur. Yet, Arthur was gone. All he saw was red-faced Brit, obviously embarrassed about Alfred's actions. Al rubbed the bruise, earning a hiss of pain from Arthur. "Stop touching it! Why are you helping me?!" Arthur asked, shaking his leg from he American's grip. "What? Iggy, don't ask silly questions! I'm helping you because I care about you! You should really be more careful..."


	3. A Fever, You Say?

Arthur's mind was blank. 'He...cares about me?!' He thought as he looked away. Alfred got up, feeling Arthur's forehead. "You have a fever too...I'm going to help you to bed!" "W-what?! No, I'm not sick! Stop trying to help me!" Alfred looked up at Arthur, a totally serious look on his face. "Iggy. I'm helping you because I'm the hero. You can't be the hero for a number of reasons, but mostly because you're sick. So stop protesting about it!" Arthur couldn't believe what he just heard! "You bloody git! You be-" Arthur was silenced with a finger to his lips, and Alfred humming one of his patriotic themes. He released his finger, putting his arms under Arthur. "W-what are you- aaaaah! No, this is where I draw the line!" Arthur felt himself lifted high into the air, and placed on Alfred's shoulders. "Is it fun, Iggy?" Al asked, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, kind of...But that doesn't mean that it's okay!" He pinched Alfred's cheek, pulling them. "Ow ow ow! Iggy that hurts! S-stop!" Arthur released his hands, making a 'humph' in reply. "You deserved it, though." Arthur mumbled under his breath."Well now I need an apology!" Alfred said, stopping at his last word. Arthur thought about what he could do to apologize without words, but it came naturally. He placed his face into Alfred's fluffy hair, nuzzling it kindly. Arthur sighed dreamily, making a little bit of red trace Alfred's cheeks. 'He's just acting weird because of his fever...' He thought to himself.

Alfred placed Arthur on his bed, covering him with the covers. "If you're okay, then I'll call somebody to come and help. But for now, I'm leaving." As Alfred got up he felt a tug on his jacket. "D-don't leave..." Alfred turned around to see Arthur crying. "I-Iggy! Are you okay?!" He asked getting down on his knees, touching his forehead with Arthur's. Alfred gulped, thinking about the situation. 'In this state, Iggy is unpredictable. In this way, anything can happen.' Arthur closed his eyes, panting heavily. "I...I want you...I want you to hold me...Just lay next to me." Alfred blushed, looking at Arthur in an absurd way. "You..You want to cuddle?!" Arthur nodded, sniffling quietly. Alfred removed his shoes, opening the covers to crawl in. "Is this it? Can I leave now?" He felt Arthur shake his head, obviously wanting this. "No...I want you...To stay. Please don't leave again..." He whispered the last part, looking at Alfred with half closed eyes. 'Woah...he's really cute and sweet when he's sick. I have to resist myself from taking advantage of this moment.' Alfred blushed as he felt lips on his cheek, kissing softly.


End file.
